Optical Signal-To-Noise Ratio (OSNR) is among the most important quantities measured in contemporary optical communications systems. Given its importance to these contemporary optical communications systems, techniques, methods and apparatus that facilitate or improve OSNR monitoring and measurement would represent a welcome addition to the art.